Various containers, mailing pouches and other flexible enclosures have been developed through the years for enclosing various objects of interest such as printed subject matter, and other physical objects, and which are acceptable for delivery through various mailing and package processing and delivery agencies. As a general matter, for such packages to be accepted and delivered by the U.S. Postal Service, the packages have to have limited physical sizes, and must have a thickness dimension which permits them to be effectively handled by employees of that agency.
Various business vendors have endeavored, over time, to develop various mailing packages, pouches and other containers, which allow them to display a commercial message, or images of their goods in a manner which is both attractive, and pleasing to the consumer, and which further permits the consumer to quickly become familiar with the goods or services being offered by the vendor. As of late, vendors have attempted to increase the amount of consumer interest in their respective businesses by providing various business and personal incentives, such as games of chance, to encourage potential consumers to visit and purchase goods or services from them. Oftentimes, these enticements to visit a specific business includes rather appealing rewards, such as credit, debit or gift cards; meals at local restaurants; free clothing; and even including the possibility of receiving a free automobile if the consumer would visit the business and, for example, test drive a vehicle of their choice.
In this regard, such consumer enticements have often been in the form of printed circulars, handbills and the like. However, such printed circulars have often not received very favorable consumer return rates because such printed advertising is often largely discounted or ignored, and then immediately discarded by the consumers when they receive and review their daily mail. To enhance the likelihood of consumer participation in offerings such as this, vendors, and other business owners have looked for other mailing packages which would tend to encourage the consumer to read the advertising provided in the mailing package, and which would further entice the consumer to visit the business, such as an automobile dealership, for example, in order to possibly win the reward offered by the advertising in the event that they visited the business.
A container which encloses objects of interest, and which addresses the perceived needs of vendors, as discussed above, is the subject matter of the present application.